


Sal's Boo

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Sal's been growing a moustache and while the Jokers can't figure out exactly why, the have their suspicions. Everything will be revealed come Halloween.





	Sal's Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on the final chapter of Punishment and Reward, but in the meantime I hope you enjoy this fic I recently wrote.

**Sal’s Boo**

 

-Ok Mario your turn- Sal could hear Joe Gatto’s voice in his ear

They had been mocking him ever since he started growing his moustache two months ago. No one really knew why he had started growing it but it was weird seeing Sal with a moustache. It really brought out the Italian features out of Sal’s face, and Q happened to think that he had never looked more handsome.

Q had already had his leg waxed and everyone had laughed at his screams.

-So what do you think Murr, should we make him?- said Joe

-Mmmm I think we should actually- said Murr

-Ok Sal, time to make that ticklish piece of hair disappear from your upper lip, you have to get your fancy moustache waxed- said Joe

It was a Joker vs Joker challenge and Q and Sal had been selected to go to a salon and have a part of their body waxed or take the loss.

-Guys, come on. You know I can’t do that- said a grimacing Sal

-Who do you think you’re? Tom Selleck?- said a laughing Joe

-Just do it Sal, is not like it’s getting you any - said Murr

But Sald couldn’t care less about anyone liking his moustache, that wasn’t the reason he was growing it at all. He had gone this far and wasn’t gonna let it all go to waste because of a challenge or the mockery from Joe and Murr.

Q was still applying some lotion to his recently waxed and hot red leg, and deep inside him he was hoping Sal would take the loss, just for the sake of being able to have the sight of Sal with a moustache.

-I’m sorry guys… I just, I just can’t-said Sal signaling a thumbs down

 

Joe had disguised himself as Dracula, red cape, white makeup and fangs included. While bessy was all wrapped in bandages and Joe kept referring to her as a sexy Mummy. They were finishing setting  up everything for the reunion, Bessy was filling the bowl with punch and Joe was  opening some bags of chips.

Murr was the first one to arrive to Joe’s house. He had rented what he called a ferret costume, though he just looked like a dog with a really long tail.

-Hey where’s Sal and Q-  asked Murray

-I don’t know, probably pretending they don’t have feelings towards one another like they always do- said Joe turning up the music

-I know, did you see Q’s face when we told Sal that he had to shave his moustache??- said an excited Murr

-I don’t know what would’ve happened if he did. They both probably would’ve had a meltdown right there in front of the camera if Sal hadn’t taken the loss- said Joe laughing

-You better behave yourself Joe, and not start pushing their buttons tonight. They gotta deal with this on their own- said Bessy still fixing the table

Do you think Sal’s growing out his moustache for Q, or something related to him?- said Murr getting himself a cup of punch

Are you bald and look like a ferret?- replied Joe

I’m serious you guys, you better not start bothering them. They have enough as it is dealing with their feelings for you to be pushing them all night- said Bessy

Come on Bessy, I don’t think we can’t keep editing the longing stares of desire out of the show. At this pace there’s gonna be a point where we got nothing else- said Joe

He’s right you know, I mean the whole crew knows, we know, you know. They’re the only ones that seem oblivious to it- said Murr

-oblivious? Stop trying to sound smart Murr, we all know you’re just a show off- said Joe

 

Sal kept fixing the red hat above his head, although it already looked perfectly in place. He wanted every single detail to look just like in the picture he was using as a guide.  He double checked that the M on it was perfectly aligned and he finally decided he looked the way he intended to. He smiled at himself in the mirror and felt the tickling of his moustache, which he had previously trimmed for the party.

 

The doorbell rang and Bessy went to see who it was. When she opened the door she couldn’t help but smile at how cute Sal looked dressed up like Mario.

-Hey Bessy- said Sal leaning in to kiss her in the cheek and stepping into Joe’s

-Sal look at you, you look so handsome. Now I know why you’ve been letting your moustache grow- said Bessy in a cheeky tone and melting inside because of the lengths Sal would go to impress Q. She wondered if they knew how cute they could be

-Well, yeah I wanted it to look as real as possible , you know to impress… to impress all you guys- he had almost said Q but he had corrected himself at the last second, though he was sure he was flushing

-Well come on in, Joe and Murr are having a drink. Though I’m pretty sure they won’t be as impressed and love your costume as much as Q will- said Bessy closing the door, so excited for what was happening

-Hey guys- said Sal walking into the living room where Murr and Joe were having a cup of punch

-Oh My God- said a gobsmacked  Murr, bringing both of his hands to his mouth

-So this is why you didn’t want to get your moustache waxed Mario- said Joe who never ceased to be amazed by Sal’s displays of affections towards Q

-Is not that of a big deal, I’m sure thousands of people in America right now are wearing the same costume as I am- said Sal trying to brush off all the attention he was getting

And of course Sal was right, after all Mario was one of the most popular Halloween costumes in the world, because you know videogames. But it didn’t matter that most probably five homes away at someone else’s party a guy was wearing the same costume. Everyone at Joe’s party knew that Sal had specifically wore that costume for Q, that he had specifically let his moustache grow for 2 months so he could have the perfect costume, so he could walk into the party they had every year and he would be looking all handsome and Mario like, and Q would smile and tell Sal how amazing his costume was and they would fall in love with each other a bit more, hopefully this time letting each other know.

-Wouldn’t it be perfect if Q came disguised as Peach?- asked Joe laughing, making Sal’s face turn read as tomato and Bessy giving Joe that you better leave him alone look

The party went on for like 20 minutes and they guys were talking about anything while getting drunk. They all could see Sal staring at his watch every  five minutes though, and looking at the door as if he was trying to summon Q.

-Don’t worry he said he was on his way, I’m pretty sure he’ll be here any minute Sal- said Bessy trying to comfort Sal

-What?... umm yeah I mean I know- said Sal, _was it that obvious that he was anxious about Q getting there_

Suddenly the doorbell rang

-Hey Sal why don’t you get that buddy- said Joe

Sal got up from the couch where he had been sitting and walked into the hallway leading to Joe’s front door, when he opened up there he was: wearing a white mache paper sphere with tiny arms around his body, with cartoony black eyes on the front, a big red open mouth and a tongue sticking out of it. Q had come disguised as Boo from Mario, and he looked damn cute.

-Hey Mario!- said Q so excited to see Sal, and refraining himself from kissing his best friend.

Sal was such a vision, he had gotten the red hat, the blue overalls the long sleeved red shirt, and to make matters even better he had real moustache. Q had thought from the start that Sal looked damn handsome with a moustache but dressed as Mario he was sure he wouldn’t be able to resist the whole night without kissing him. They stared at each other for the longest time, lost within one and another when they heard someone.

-Are you just gonna stare at each others costumes all night or are you actually gonna be part of this party- said Joe interrupting the moment and making they both immediately flush

-Yeah, yeah, we’re coming. I mean is not our fault that Sally boy and I have the best costumes in this party and we don’t look like a dog with a really long tail- said Q trying to deflect the attention towards Murr’s awful costume

 

-Okay Okay let me get this straight, Sal you’re Mario right?- said Murr

-Indeed I am- said sal

-And you’re boo- said Joe

-Well its pretty obvious- said Q having a sip of his punch

-And this character boo appears in Marios’ games right- said Murr starting to giggle

-I’m not sure what you’re up to but yes he appears in Mario’s games-said Q

-So technically we could say that you’re Mario’s boo, and since Sal is Mario, that would make you Sal’s boo right- said Joe and both he and Murr started to laugh immediately while Sal and Q who had been sitting right next to each other could feel the heat all over their now red faces

-Come on guys it’s just a joke, relax- said Murr noticing how awkward the situation had become for Q and Sal

 

 Murr had already gone home in a cab. Bessy and Joe we’re picking up before going to bed, and Sal and Q were getting ready to leave. Q was gonna drive Sal home and then leave for his house.

-See ya guys, goodbye Bessy, Bye Joe- said Q and Sal waving goodbye before stepping into Q’s jeep.

All the way to Sal’s house Q and Sal were silent, there was this tension in the air, overbearing like a thousand bricks over them pulling them down, but neither of them wanted to break the silence. They were both too scared to ask, even though it had become even celarer the way the felt for each other. They finally got to Sals’ house and Q parked.

-Hey buddy I’ll walk you to your entrance – said Q finally breaking the silence and realizing just how ridiculous and like a teenager he had sounded

-Thanks Bri- said Sal, he only called Q Bri when they were alone and in special occasions, it always came out with the sweetest tone and with a  warmth to it that Q couldn’t possibly describe but loved

They both stepped out of the jeep and Sal waited for Q so they could walked together, when Q came around the car he reached for Sal’s hand with his own and held it tight and they started walking towards Sal’s entrance

-hey buddy, can I ask you a question?- said Q holding tighter Sal’s hand

-Yeah, whaa… what is it?-said a nervous Sal his voice kind of cracking

-why do you always dress up as characters I love in Halloween?- said Q feeling Sal’s palm starting to sweat

-Well, I mean,  you… you’re not the only one that loves ‘em- said Sal staring at the lawn

-Come on buddy, be honest with me here- said Q placing his hand on Sal’s cheek and making him turn around so they could face each other

-Well, the truth is, Joe…. Joe is right, your costume is right, I do see you as my boo, I have the biggest crush, no not crush, I’m in love with you Brian- said Sal, looking wistfully into Q’s beautiful soulful brown eyes, which lit brighter than ever.

\- So what you mean... is that you want me to be Sal’s boo?- said Q not resisting himself from making that joke and moved by Sals geture

-I… I do Bri- said Sal leaning in to close the gap between their lips,  both closing their eyes and finally kissing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
